


Jednou nebe zavolá

by jirkas815



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Heaven & Hell, Love, M/M, petriáš
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Archanděl, spousta povinností, spousta práce a spousta novinek. Vskutku nový život, po kterém vždy toužil, přesto v něm něco chybí. Vlastně spíš někdo. Tmavá, kudrnatá kštice, ze které vykukují dva malé, pekelné rohy, plamínky v očích a vždy pobavený výraz. Jenže v nebi je podobný vztah nejen nepravděpodobný, nýbrž vyloženě nevhodný.Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Jednou nebe zavolá

**Author's Note:**

> Petr Kolář - Jednou nebe zavolá  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlSaAVO8v5M

Nové šaty, nový účes, nové povinnosti. Archanděl, vždy snil o tom, že jednoho dne usedne na výsostech vedle Pána Boha. A najednou, když měl všechno, po čem toužil, si připadal nezvykle... nezvyklý. Jedna schůze střídala druhou, přičemž se řešilo stále totéž. Duše, země, očistec, v poslední době i oslavy Ježíškových narozenin. Ale jemu to šlo jedním uchem dovnitř, druhým ven, v hlavě se slova ani neohřála. Jeho myšlenky se toulaly nebem, hned byly tam, hned utekly jinam, většinou však našly společný cíl. Mířily vždy někam k nebeské bráně, k nějakému tmavému dřevěnému stolu a k nějaké osobě. Ke konkrétní osobě v černočerveném oblečení, s kudrnatou kšticí a dvěma malými čertovskými rohy.

Zavrtěl hlavou, v poslední době na Uriáše myslel víc, než je zdrávo. Zaměstnával ho každou volnou vteřinu, viděl před sebou jeho obličej, slyšel jeho uvolněný smích, optimismem protkaný tón hlasu při každé větě, ať už šlo o jakkoliv vážnou situaci. Nikdy, ač se tvářil strhaně, naštvaně, smutně, neztratil z hlasu tu jeho tak typickou veselou barvu. Petronel miloval jeho hlas stejně, jako si nedokázal představit svoje dobrodružství bez něj.

 _Bez něj by vlastně ani žádné dobrodružné výpravy mezi smrtelníky nebyly,_ napadlo ho a při té myšlence se uchechtl. Dvakrát kvůli němu téměř přišel o pozici anděla, málem skončil jako padlý anděl někde v pekle, podruhé jako hvězdná mlhovina, což znělo ještě mnohem hůř. Dobře, to degradování na pekelníka by možná ještě přežil, konec konců to stále znamenalo zůstat po boku Uriáše, ale mlhovina... už jen při té představě se mu křídla stahovala strachy k tělu a dlaně zachvacoval třas. Fuj!

A to souhlasil dobrovolně, že se jí stane! _Zmetek pekelná,_ zopakoval si v hlavě, když si jen tak mimochodem vybavil svoji druhou a snad již poslední návštěvu světa lidí.

***

Jablko ze stromu poznání, které Uriáš utrhl. Petronel netušil, zda z něj opravdu chtěl ukousnout, když ho k tomu stromu dovedl, nebo jen provokoval, u něj nikdy s jistotou nevěděl, jak moc vážnosti skrývají jeho potřeštěné nápady. Uznal, že se u toho proklatého stromu opravdu tvářil vážně, že působil přesvědčivě. Nakonec po něm to jablko hodil, Petronel nic takového nečekal, lekl se, zazmatkoval a onen kus zázračného ovoce spadl z nebes přímo na zemi. Bůh je nesmlouvavě poslal jej najít, pod pohrůžkou krutého trestu v podobě mlhoviny se sebrali a šli. Jako anděl a čert se dlouho potáceli jen pustinou zasněžených luk, netušili, kterým směrem se ubírat a snad poprvé naprosto vážně spolupracovali, aniž by se jeden z nich pokusil obrátit neveselou situaci ve vtip.

Ve městě potkali Anežku, s ní našli i jablko, bohužel i její matku. Předháněli jeden druhého, pokoušeli se dostat její přízeň. _A proč vlastně?_ prolétlo Petronelovi hlavou, jak tak posedával na své nové posteli, hleděl na hvězdami poseté noční nebe a opět přemýšlel. _Proč jsme se o ni tak ucházeli, když ji ani jeden z nás nechtěl?_ On chtěl jen dokázat Uriášovi, že není matla, o něhož by nezavadila žádná dívka ani pohledem. A čert? Ten tak činil, protože ho chtěl naštvat. Alespoň si tím vysvětloval, proč s ní nezůstal, leč raději odešel za ním. Znovu si přehrál ten večer, kdy ho pekelník zamkl v Košťálově šicí dílně, zatkli ho a skončil ve vězení. Dostat se ven nepředstavovalo velký problém, _vždyť nám, andělům, stačí dvě, tři modlitbičky..._

Jen ten pohled bolel. Vidět, kterak se Uriáš vtírá do přízně mladé Magdaleny, nepotřeboval. Cítil bodnutí kdesi v hrudi, přesně tam, kde se nachází srdce. Grimasa v obličeji jen ventilovala veškerou zoufalost, jíž pociťoval, která mu nedala spát. Ano, zoufalost, naprostá bezmoc a obrovská bolest jen kvůli vlastním sobeckým důvodům. Jeho srdce prahlo vyskočit z hrudi a vykřičet do světa, jak moc touží nechat se sevřít v dlaních jistého čerta, cítit jejich teplo. Petronel Uriáše prostě naprosto neandělsky miloval.

Právě proto se cítil tak zničený, pomačkaný a rozbitý, když se vzdal i poslední naděje, že se dožije dalšího dne ve své stávající podobě. Nevěřil, že Uriáš přijde, že si vybere jeho před pozemským chtíčem a náklonností mladé ženy. Loudavě odkráčel k nejbližší lavičce, jeho duše, jestli andělé také nějakou mají, umírala, trpěla, křičela. Připadal si jako ve svěráku vlastních citů, nedostávalo se mu dostatku vzduchu, dokonce v očích cítil pálení slz. Zamrkal, aby je zahnal, ale nesetkal se s úspěchem. Mávl nad tím rukou. Co na tom záleží, když se stejně promění v mlhovinu, jakmile kohout třikrát zakokrhá.

Složil se na dřevěnou lavičku, oproti nebeské posteli ne nějak dvakrát pohodlnou, překřížil ruce ve snaze se zahřát a zavřel oči. Pomalu se loučil se vším, co znal, co měl rád a bez čeho si nedokázal představit svůj život. Dal sbohem své posteli, svým přátelům, své práci u nebeské brány, poněvadž svatý Petr svoje pracovní povinnosti plnil sotva z poloviny, kolikrát ani to ne, především však Uriášovi. Nezlobil se za něj, nemohl mu dávat za vinu, že jeho city neopětuje. Nikoho nemohl nutit k lásce. Sice se ještě nedávno modlil, aby se Magdaléna zamilovala právě do něj, ale to udělal spíš jen tak z hecu, aby si ho snad Uriáš nezačal dobírat. Slova panenky Marie pochopil zcela dobře. _Pravá láska je nesobecká, nezávidí..._

Nezáviděl, nesobecky smekl křídla a nechal Uriáše, aby si šel za štěstím. Sám se trápil, ale na tom nesešlo.

Ráno málem skákal radostí, jakmile vstřebal šok a překvapení, když ho našel vedle sebe s jablkem v rukou, přesto nedokázal zastavit smršť výčitek. Jenže prostý fakt, že tam vážně je, že ho nenechal v problémech, do kterých ho sám dostal, jej potěšil. Vše vypadalo na cestě do běžných kolejí, popichování se u brány, společnému mariáši a smíchu, vtipům, těšil se. V nebi se však ocitl sám.

Bůh ho rozhodil jednoduchým konstatováním, že jeho přítel se momentálně vznáší někde mezi mraky v plynném skupenství. Petronela ta zpráva téměř srazila na kolena. Smutek se prožral celým jeho tělem, zachvátil ho silnou vlnou a dotlačila ho k jistému rozhodnutí. Bez čerta by v nebi beztak žil jen tak napůl, možná ani to ne. Nechtěl tam setrvat sám.

"Pošli mě za ním, pane Bože," požádal, pevně rozhodnut ke svému činu. Představa, že se promění v obyčejnou hvězdnou mlhovinu, ho děsila, příčila se mu a ošil se pokaždé, když to slovo jen uslyšel. Ale vize, že v nebi... zůstane sám... byla ještě mnohem horší.

Místo mezi oblaky se ocitl na výsostech. Vše mu bylo odpuštěno, Uriáš se zjevil vedle něj a Petronel dostal chuť mu jednu vrazit. Jednak proto, že ho tak vyděsil, jednak kvůli své obrovské oběti.

"Stejně jsi matla," poznamenal Uriáš jen tak mimochodem, když se celá svatá rodina sešla.

"A ty zmetek pekelná," opáčil Petronel stejně pobaveným tónem, ani jeden nemyslel svoji urážku vážně, jen už byli tací. Špičkování a vzájemné urážky k nim patřily stejně, jako patří oblaka k nebesům.

***

Ještě kdyby se tak vídali častěji. Petronel se kvůli povinnostem nemohl ani pořádně vytratit, na chvíli být jen sám, toulat se oblaky a přemýšlet, jak to nemá jednoduché. Místo toho se brodil papíry, musel vymýšlet za pochodu, co odpovídat na schůzích, aby na něm náhodou nebylo něco poznat. Přesto si připadal průhledný. Bůh ho všude doprovázel vševidoucím pohledem, propaloval ho jím a nutil Petronela se červenat až někde na zádech. A možná ještě trochu jižněji, ale takové slovo se na anděla nesluší.

Natrefil na něj zrovna v nejméně vhodném okamžiku, rovnou dostal za úkol zastoupit služebně mladšího anděla a zajít pro napravenou duši do očistce. Zaúpěl jen při zmínce o několika desítkách schodů, s trpným výdechem si převzal klíč od jiného anděla a vydal se dolů. Nemohl prostě jen tak říct, že se mu nechce šlapat tolik schodů, a nikam nejít. Pravděpodobně by za takovou troufalost vyfasoval hodiny přednášky na téma _chování vhodné pro anděla_ a spoustu kárání ještě řadu dní potom. Tak raději nic neříkal.

 _Jak rád bych to zaparkoval u brány a mastil karty,_ prolétlo mu hlavou letmo.

Dveře očistce zavíral s jasným uvědoměním, že k bráně vlastně stejně musí. Nepřicházelo v úvahu pustit tím směrem duši samotnou, ještě by se někde zatoulala a způsobila nesrovnalosti, za které by nesl odpovědnost zase jen on. Upravil si svůj archandělský šat, srovnal přezku opasku a prohrábl si krátce střižené světlé vlasy. Aby se dostal k bráně, musel se taky vyškrábat nahoru. Ke konci výšlapu téměř zmučeně funěl, duše se zdála svým nástupem do nebe tak nadšená, že nahoru téměř běžela, zatímco Petronel sotva popadal dech.

Elán se mu vrátil až těsně u brány. Už z dálky jasně rozeznal známou osobu, na tváři se mu usadil široký úsměv, alespoň ho mohl pozdravit, když se sem zase dostal. Mohl ho vidět, to mu k radosti stačilo. Hřála ho u srdce jen jeho přítomnost, měl radost z každé maličkosti, protože věděl, že víc zřejmě nikdy nedostane, ale tohle... pokud mělo být jejich přátelství to jediné, co mohl mít, chtěl si užít i to málo.

Při bližším zkoumání stolu ho však překvapila absence anděla. U stolu seděl jen rohatý, četl svoji oblíbenou knihu, jak jinak než Kladivo na čarodějnice, sem tam se uchechtl nějaké pasáži, vtipné nejspíš jen pro něj, a okolní nebeský svět vůbec nevnímal.

"Ehm," upozornil na sebe Petronel prostým zakašláním, "vedu zákazníka. Kde je svatý Petr?" Demonstrativně se porozhlédl, ač věděl, že zaměstnance od brány v dohledu určitě nemá.

"Na schůzi," zamumlal Uriáš, stále zahleděný do stránek staré knihy. Pečoval o ni lépe než o své povinnosti, i přes léta, která měla za sebou, se pořád leskla jako nová a nenacházela se v ní jediná pomačkaná stránka.

"Jak je možné, že tam nejsem?" zarazil se Petronel. Jako archanděl by tam přece neměl chybět.

"Máš tu vzkaz od šéfa," kývl čert ke složenému papíru na tmavé dřevěné desce stolu. Protočil očima, když se Petronel přiřítil k němu, papír sebral a spěšně rozložil. "Prej to máš na chvíli převzít," vysvětlil rovnou, "šéf se nemůže dívat na to, jak jsi na schůzích mimo, tak tě poslal někam, kde můžeš být užitečnej. A pak nějakej dodatek o tom, že by ses měl rozhoupat a něco se sebou udělat, ale vůbec nevím, kam tím míří." Poslední věta působila dost ironicky. Uriáš protáhl každou slabiku, potutelně se usmíval, v očích naprostou nevinnost. _Že by... že by to věděl?_

Petronel okamžitě ztuhl. Nohy mu snad přimrzly k zemi, celé tělo se proměnilo v olovo a ztěžklo pod tíhou prosté myšlenky. _Vážně by mohl... ne, to je přece hloupost,_ zakázal si podobné naděje a myšlenky. Přesto... pochyby v něm hlodaly, ozubená kolečka v hlavě pracovala a anděla se zmocňoval pocit, že jejich pohyb musí slyšet snad i na druhé straně nebe.

Nevěřícně se zahleděl do tváře čerta, tušíc, že se svým výrazem úplně prozradil, očekával nějaké vysvětlení, ale dostalo se mu pouze zavrtění hlavou s posunkem, že stále nejsou sami. Duše starého muže přešlapovala na místě a vyčkávala. Petronel zatřásl hlavou. Ano, prvně práce, potom přemýšlení, dedukce a možná i nějaký složitý rozhovor, na nějž ale vůbec neměl náladu. Kecl sebou na židli, nalistoval v příslušném svědomí příslušnou stranu, prolétl řádky jen tak zběžně, aby se neřeklo, a položil první otázku.

Jak se ptal dál, muž odpovídal dobře, po poslední zodpovězené otázce ho poslal do nebe. Nedostal příležitost prodloužit čekání na nevyhnutelné. Nervozita s ním cloumala, když dvojice u brány osaměla. Nedíval se pekelníkovým směrem, nenacházel k tomu potřebnou odvahu, raději se zaměřil na bránu a doufal, že nebude muset s mluvením začínat. Jenže Uriáš se také neměl ke slovu, jen četl.

"Tak nevíš, jo?" nadhodil nakonec. Zoufalství a strach, nervozita, začínal se třást. Skryl dlaně za zády, aby si druhý nevšiml, jak se klepe.

"Nemám nejmenší tušení."

_Aha. Hodláš zapírat. Bože všemohoucí, co mám teď dělat?_

"Já bych řekl, že víš," odhadl.

"Možná," připustil Uriáš, pokrčil ledabyle rameny a obstojně hrál naprosto lhostejného.

"A?" zkusil ho postrčit. Slyšel bouchnutí, jak zavřená kniha přistála na stole přímo před ním. _Kladivo na čarodějnice... jeho oblíbená..._ on sám měl na literaturu úplně jiný vkus. Přivřel oči, čekal výsměch, avšak ten dlouhou chvíli nepřicházel.

"Viděl jsem," začal s vysvětlováním, když definitivně ztratil trpělivost. Petronel by svoje city nikdy nepřiznal, přestože z něj doslova křičely jen skrz oči, kdykoliv se setkaly s jeho, takže to prostě musel udělat první. "Viděl jsem tě. Tehdy večer, když jsi zdrhl z vězení a koukal Magdaléně do okna. Jak tě vzalo, že tam jsem, jak sklesle se tváříš, jak tě to... bolí. Chtěl jsem tě trochu vytočit, ale... možná jsem to přehnal. Nic mezi námi nebylo, řekl jsem jí, že... že mám rád jinou osobu. A pak jí vylil úplně všechno. Pochopila to, řekla mi, že bych měl něco dělat, tak jsem se sebral a šel za tebou. Myslíš, že bych tě nechal jen tak odejít, když jsem od tebe chtěl... víc? Došlo mi mnohem dřív, že tě mám rád. Jen jsem si myslel, že zamilovat se do čerta anděl nikdy nezvládne, že někdo jako ty... prostě jsem pochyboval. Předtím, než jsem si všiml... jak se na mě díváš."

Další minuty ticha, jež se stávalo ohlušujícím. Anděla se chvíli zmocňoval pocit, že snad ani nemá uši, nevnímal vůbec nic, jen si stále dokola přehrával všechna slova, která před chvílí slyšel, opakoval si je, jejich význam mu docházel přesně tak, jak měl. Nebyl hloupý ani šílený, Uriáš ten dlouhý monolog opravdu odvyprávěl, přiznal, že Petronelovy city opětuje bez špetky sarkasmu, nyní čekal na reakci.

"Takže..." vysypal ze sebe Petronel, když si uvědomil, že se v jeho krku nachází hlasivky, které umí už nějaký ten rok celkem obstojně používat, "takže... ty... ty mě máš rád? Tak... jako já tebe?"

"Petroneli," oslovil ho smířlivě, vyhnul se přezdívkám a urážkám, "ovšemže. Jak jsem řekl, nenapadlo by mě, že anděl... se může zamilovat do čerta, tak jsem nic neříkal. Ale s tím, co vím teď... ano, miluju tě."

Jako by do něj uhodil blesk, přitom Uriáš vyslovil jen úplně jednoduchá slova. Mrazení jím projelo od hlavy až k prstům na nohou, zachvěl se, skoro omdlel.

"Není to jen nějakej tvůj trik, že ne?" zeptal se nejistě. _Pochyby, proč vlastně pochybuje?_

Uriáš se ušklíbl, neodpovídal slovy, nepovažoval je za podstatná, sevřel v dlaních látku archandělského šatu jen kousek od límce, přitáhl si Petronela blíž a jednoduše jej políbil. Takový způsob odpovědi se mu jevil lepší, vážnější a upřímnější než všechna slova, která znal. Spokojeně zamručel, když anděl neohrabaně odpověděl, konec konců to byl jeho první polibek vůbec, i tak by čert nejspíš v tu chvíli odpřisáhl, že tenhle polibek byl v jeho předlouhém životě určitě nejlepší. Líbal někoho, koho miloval, vůbec nepotřeboval nic dokonalého, jen ten dotek rtů úplně stačil, aby se cítil zatraceně dobře. Stejně si neodpustil jednu jedinou, malinkou poznámku.

"Matlo," zamumlal do druhých rtů pro svůj vlastní vnitřní klid, možná i pro odlehčení atmosféry. Tušil, že tímhle jen podpoří svoje jednání, že tohle slovo Petronela pobaví.

"Zmetku pekelná," dostala se mu rychlá odpověď, tón druhého hlasu veselý, uvolněný. A tentokrát to byl anděl, kdo přitiskl svoje rty na druhé, místy rozpraskané, nos mu ovanula vůně kouře, která jeho smysly vábila už od jejich prvního setkání. Nedostavily se ani výčitky. Bůh musel vědět o jejich vzájemných citech, věděl přece všechno, musel ho sem poslat zcela záměrně a musel i vědět, jak jejich setkání dopadne. Pokud ho nekáral dřív, proč by se měl zlobit teď. Vždyť láska je posvátná, třebaže jsou protějšky rozdílné jako oheň a voda. A co může být rozdílnější než archanděl a čert? Na první pohled se k sobě nehodili, neměli by si rozumět, přesto se v nich probudily city, láska tak mocná, že by ji nikdo na světě, v nebi ani v pekle nedokázal zničit. _Neuvěřitelné, možná zvláštní, ale tak nádherné..._

Věděli, cítili. Takhle to bylo správně.

***

"Jak tě mohlo napadnout ztratit ty papíry?!" vyjekl anděl téměř bez sebe.

"Neztratil jsem je. Dejme tomu, že jsem je poslal k bráně bez tvého souhlasu," odpověděl Uriáš se svým typickým úšklebkem.

"Cože jsi udělal?" zeptal se klidněji. Soužití s čertem se občas zdálo téměř nemožným. Zvlášť když důležité papíry mizely bez jeho vědomí, v noci mu občas někdo přilehl křídla tak šikovně, že je ráno nemohl ani natáhnout, místo obyčejné svíčky jim večerní osvětlení poskytovaly pekelné plamínky, které se zjevovaly na nejméně vhodných místech, například jen centimetry od peří, ale Petronel by se ničeho z toho nedokázal vzdát. Za ten rok, co spolu žili, si zvykl na většinu Uriášových šílených nápadů. Stačil jediný pohled na čertův úsměv a odpustil by mu snad úplně všechno.

"Vyřídil tvoji práci rychleji. Máš splněný všechny povinnosti minimálně na týden dopředu. Mohl bys přestat šílet kvůli pár papírům, který jsou tam, kde být mají, a trochu se uklidnit?" Mělo to znít vyčítavě. Mělo. Jenže pobavení nad jeho nervózním chováním zvítězilo.

"Tak jo," vzdal se myšlenky, že se pokusí Uriášovi dát kázání na téma _práce archandělů._ Vlastně měl pravdu, povedlo se mu vyřídit vše v předstihu a chtěl ten volný čas využít taky nějak příjemně. "Máš pravdu," dodal ještě, než přivřel oči a nechal svými rty vyhledat druhé, spojit je ve vláčném polibku v předzvěsti mnohem příjemnějších činností, než byla zdlouhavá práce. 

"Nezapomeň mi zase přilehnout křídla."


End file.
